Erros de Gravação
by Butterfly Knight
Summary: Os erros de gravação nas minhas duas fics preferidas de Beyblade! XDDDDD


Erros de gravação!

Kagome: Oie galerada! Hoje estamos numa fic que vai revelar os erros de gravação das minhas fics de Beyblade!

Kai: Claro, nem precisa ver o roteiro. Olha o título da fic! ¬¬

Kagome: Cala a boca mané!

Kai: Além do mais, tenho que ficar aqui para ver os nossos erros! Mas que fic idiota que essa fã está fazendo!

Kagome: Gente, pega a guilhotina!

Kai: (calando-se imediatamente (HUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAHAHAHA! A vitória é minha graças a minha guilhotina mortal! Acreditem, tenho as cabeças de todos os cavaleiros de bronze!))

Kagome: Bem, bem, agora vamos começar a exibir os erros de gravação de fics de Beyblade! Olhem só!

(flashback - fic As besteiras que os bladers contam)

Michael: E aí, quando vai duvidar de mim de novo?

Olivier: Se eu morrer, te perdoô, mas se eu me recuperar, aí vamos ver! Peraí tinha alguma coisa antes!

Michael: Você tinha que falar "Depende" antes de falar o que você falou antes!

Olivier: Putz, é mesmo!

(fim do flashback)

Kagome: É mesmo... Todo mundo erra... E vamos ver nos outros arquivos e... Uepa! O Kai também errou!

Kai: Ai, mas que merda, vão descobrir!

Kagome: Hahahah, como eu tenho sorte! Sou a única fã de beyblade que tem autorização para pegar essas fitas gravadas do estilo "Falha Nossa"! Hahahah!

(flashback - fic Beyblade SuperV)

Shofis: Um fã, peraí, vamos aos comerciais?

Diretor: COOOOOORTA! TRAGAM UM CHÁ DE CAMOMILA PARA EU AGÜENTAR TODOS VOCÊS, SEUS DELINQÜENTES JUVENIS!

Shofis: E aí Kai como vai que está?

Kai: Ai, sua puta, assim não dá! Ainda passando trote pelo celular!

Shofis: Mas está no roteiro

Kai: Não interes... (ao falar, um saco de areia (daquelas que aparecem no teatro) cai encima dele).

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOOOOOOOOOOOCOOOOOOOORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ME TIREM DAQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Shofis, Hilary, Tala e Ray: (tentando levantar o saco de areia que caiu na cabeça do Kai)

Shofis: Ai, mas está difícil! Tyson, pega a chave de trator que está atrás de você?

Tyson: Aqui está Shofis

Shofis: (entrando dentro do trator para dirigi-la e indo na direção do Kai)

Kai: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TRATOR NAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vrummmm (eu não sei que barulho faz trator, se alguém fale, é só me mandarem um review, ok?)

Shofis: Pode acordar Kai. Já 'cabou!

Kai: Monstra, terrorista! Fez-me passar nesse constrangimento terrível!

Robert: Que zona ¬¬

Diretor: VAMOS VOLTAR A GRAVAR! CADE MEU CHÁ DE CAMOMILA?

(fim do flashback)

Kagome: Caraca, Kaizão Mané, por essa eu não esperava! Mas eu gostei viu?

Kai: É! Você é uma das poucas fãs que não gostam de mim, por isso que você achou engraçado. ¬¬

Kagome: Mas tem uma que aconteceu com o Tala e o Olivier! Hahahah! XDDDDDD

Tala e Olivier: Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Por queeeeeeeeeeeee? Nãaaaaaaaoooooo!

(flashback – fic Beyblade SuperV)

Olivier e Tala: (olhar fuzilante...) ¬¬

Michael, Shofis, Lee e Jonnhy: O quê? Não, não, paaaaaaaareeeeeeeemmm!

Olivier: Shofis, você me paga, sua puta!

Shofis: Puta nada, olha o que você fala, você é também de sangue nobre, se lembra? Se seus pais tivessem escutado isso, te dariam um tapão na tua cara, meu!

Olivier e Tala: º.O

Tala: E eu com isso?

Shofis: Você pode ser levar um _pito_ do Boris, saiba disso! Ei te contei que passei trote para ele?

(fim do flashback)

Kagome: Uau luau! Foi muito zoado caraca meu!

Kai, Olivier e Tala: ¬¬

O resto: O.O'''''''''''

Kagome: Esse quem cometeu foi o Ray!

Ray: Eeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuu?

Kagome: Não me engane! Eu sei disso viu? Lembre-se, eu sou a única que tenho autorização para pegar essas fitas sabia?

Ray: Ah, me lembro!

(flashback – As besteiras que os bladers contam)

Ray: Gente, é um cão

Shofis: Por isso que eu quis dizer

Ray: Anh, o quê? O que quis dizer com iss... HuaHuaHuaHuah!

Shofis: Uh, Ray, você errou caraca! Nessa parte, era "procê" ter falado "Anh?", sacou mano?

Ray: Ah, sim!

(fim do flashback)

Kagome: Ei, mas tem as partes de tropeço? Gente, nas minhas fics preferidas, nossa, eu não acredito que teve gente que quis logo terminar a minha "série" que levou alguns tombos... 9.9

(flashback – fic Beyblade SuperV)

Hilary: Deixa a vida me levar, vida leva eu, deixa a vida me levar, vida leva e... UAAAIIIIIIII!

Todos: Hahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahhah!

Hilary: Alguém me ajuda me levantar! Ai, minha bunda!

(fim do flashback)

(flashback – As besteiras que os bladers contam)

Emily: Michael, o que está acontecendo?

Michael: Ai, Emily, me ajuda! ;-;

Emily: Te ajud... (ao falar, tropeça em falso, nossa, por pouco ela não sofre um arranhão u.u, mas como foi tão bem feito que pareceu que foi ensaiado, meu!)

(fim do flashback)

Kagome: Bem, ficaremos por aqui ta bem galerada, ta bom? Mandem reviews!

Kai, Tala e Olivier: ALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALEE-LUI-AA!

É mesmo, vocês viram, mandem reviews para mim ver as suas críticas (construtivas) e os seus elogios.

Obs: Se essa fic for o maior sucesso, vou fazer a segunda parte, se não vai ser one-shot.


End file.
